<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Firefly, our Moonshine by AceVII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873165">Our Firefly, our Moonshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII'>AceVII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shiratorizawa, not canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Shiratorizawa match</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Firefly, our Moonshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The adrenaline was still pumping when the final point was flipped over and the crowd in the stands went quiet. Suddenly there were tears and teammates tackling him to the ground, along with his best friend Yamaguchi. Kei still couldn't quite believe this was real. They had beaten the unstoppable force named Shiratorizawa, and they were going to Nationals. He felt tears of joy well in his eyes but he pushed them down, those tears could be used for something else later.</p><p>They packed up their things, bodies aching after the energy and determination wore off, and sleep calling fast. They all shared words of disbelief about their win in the halls before heading to the bus for some well deserved sleep. Tsukishima was beyond happy about the victory, but there was something deeper on his mind. He had his moment in that match, the moment Bokuto had described, and it had felt even more fulfilling than he could've ever imagined. He wished the owl like teen and two other older boys could've been there in person, but they were all the way in Tokyo and his brother coming out was enough to satisfy him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, back at the school, they had a short meeting in the gym before they were allowed to go home and get some needed rest. As he walked alone, on account Yams' house came before his, Kei let his mind wander. His body was sore and his muscles screamed at him to sit and rest right there, but for obvious reason he didn't simply stop on the sidewalk. His fingers were his main concern. It hadn't been that big of a injury, but it still hurt like hell, and a part of him couldn't help but worry since blocks revolved around one's hands.</p><p>He sighed and shook his head gently, feeling his fatigue get the better of him as he about passed out on the sidewalk after all, but thankfully he made it to his front door before he collapsed. Kei struggled to open the door, but his brother beat him to it as he threw the door open and wrapped his little brother in a tight hug.</p><p>"Kei, I'm so proud of you! I know I told you that already earlier, but I know you deserve to hear it again" Akiteru smiles brightly.</p><p>The youngest Tsukishima smiles tiredly "Thank you Aki" he chuckles as his mom walks into the entry way. She smiles soft and proud before wrapping her arms around her baby boy's neck, having to stand on her tip toes now to achieve this. "You did amazing sweetheart" she says tearfully "I am so proud of you."</p><p>Kei couldn't help the tears that rose at his mother's shaky voice and kind words "Mother" he groans softly "I-Thank you, I do my best for you both" he responds finally.</p><p> </p><p>The Tsukishimas have a small reunion before Kei was finally able to take a shower. He grabbed some grey sweatpants and a navy blue shirt that hung loosely on him on account it belonged to someone much more muscular than himself. The tired teen turned on the water to hot before adjusting it to the perfect temperature in his opinion. He slowly stepped in, sighing at the warm spray that met his face, but washing himself quickly on account how much his legs were shaking now.</p><p>The poor first year was absolutely exhausted and his body had just about enough strain on it for one day. So before he fell in the shower he stepped out and quickly slid his more comfortable clothes on. After saying goodnight to his family he heads to his own room and falls on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a second before his eyes started to droop. The glow in the dark stars and moon shone down on him and casted a soft glow around the room, the soft light lulling him to sleep almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kei awakes slightly to voices in his room, familiar but unexpected voices. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even so that he might catch a couple words as to why they were all the way in <span class="aCOpRe">Miyagi. Kuroo's voice whispered through the silence first.</span></p><p>
  <span class="aCOpRe">"Man, the poor kid is out cold" the rooster haired third year comments fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="aCOpRe">Akaashi chuckles, the sound smooth and beautiful to Kei's ears "He just went against a major team and won Kuroo, I'm not expecting him to wake up for a while" he says simply, and the youngest feels the familiar long and slender hands run through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="aCOpRe">"I wanna congratulate him so bad!" Bokuto whispers horribly "He had his moment guys, it was obvious that was it!" the frosted tipped teen gushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="aCOpRe">Akaashi and Kuroo laugh as softly as they can before the Nekoma captain shushes their loud boyfriend "And we totally will, but our Firefly is asleep Bo. He needs to rest up and rest well. He took a nasty hit to the hand too" he adds, concern evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="aCOpRe">Tsukishima feels someone, most likely Akaashi from the feeling of it, gingerly lift his hand with the injured fingers before another pair of hands, Kuroo's from the roughness of them, take it carefully. He knows his messy haired boyfriend is inspecting it and puts all his willpower to keep from smiling at his boyfriends. A kiss is placed on his wrapped fingers before his hand was placed back near to his chest. He's laying on his side, his front facing the group, and his arms up near his chest and face. A beautiful picture in the opinions of his three boyfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Having decided he had listened enough he feigned a soft groan before slowly letting his eyes flutter open. Kei was greeted with the blurry sight of his lovers smiling down softly at him. Akaashi was seating on the edge of his bed while the other two were hovering nearby. He yawns and rubs his eyes before slipping his glasses on and appreciating the clearer picture now.</p><p>The youngest smiles slightly "What are you guys doing here? Tokyo is like 5 hours drive time from here?" he asks.</p><p>"We're here to wish our little crow congratulates and give him all the praise he deserves" Bokuto answers with a grin.</p><p>Kuroo chuckles "It's the weekend so we decided we could risk the trip" he teases lightly.</p><p>"You did so good yesterday Firefly" Akaashi hums and kisses Kei's forehead gently.</p><p>Kei chuckles lightly "Thank you. I did my best and so did the team, and our efforts payed off in the end."</p><p>"Yeah I just wish you didn't get hurt in the process" Kuroo grumbles "We were watching live when it happened Moonshine. It looked painful."</p><p>Bokuto nods "Yeah, but you also had your moment Tsukki!" he exclaims excitedly and sits on the other side of the bed "That already deserves all the praise in the world!" He finished his spree by placing kisses all over the youngest member, starting at Kei's wrist all the way to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kei can't help but laugh as the kisses invaded his skin and left him tingling all over. Bokuto ends the kissing episode by connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Tsukki obviously kisses back and does his best to sit up, but his body was begging to lie down again. He'd never admit it, but he was still weary from the previous day, and his muscles were practically pleading to relax again.</p><p>Before he could oblige to his body's need, Kuroo stepped forward and sat near Akaashi before starting to kiss his sore fingers. The older blocker follows Bokuto's lead and trails his kisses up to Kei's surprisingly soft lips. As much as Kei wanted to stay in this place, his back and arms that gave him support were giving up on him. He slipped back and expected his back to hit the mattress, even though softer than the floor, it still would've tensed his back up.</p><p>The mattress never hits his back and instead a pair of arms wrap around his body and hold him upright. He feels himself go limp against the person's chest, and soon found by the smell of cinnamon that it was Kuroo. The chuckle that rang through his throat also gave him away as he held their moonshine close. Kuroo lays Tsukki down gently before curling up next to their tired firefly.The other two follow, Akaashi in the middle with Kei and the third years on the outside.</p><p>Akaashi wrapped an arm around Kei's body as Kuroo tangles their legs togther and slides one arm under the youngest's head. Bokuto spoons Akaashi but slides his arm under the second year's head and laces his and Kuroo's fingers together. He reaches across Akaashi's body so his hand is touching Kei as well as wrapped around the raven haired teen's body. Kuroo smiles softly as Kei's breathing evens out and his body goes slack again.</p><p>Poor firefly, dead tired still, but they didn't mind. The messy haired captain presses a firm but sweet kiss to the youngest's head as he gets situated behind the blond's body. Akaashi smiles and kisses Kei's forehead then pulls their moonshine in so his head is on the older's chest. Bokuto kisses the corner of Akaashi's lips, who then delivers the kiss to their baby.Then finally they all settled down around their firefly like a protective barrier against the world.</p><p> </p><p>Akiteru and his mother may or may not have walked in to check on them and stumbled on the touching sight. His mother might or might not have been the one to cover the three older boys with a blanket and closing the curtains which Kei had forgotten about the previous night. Akiteru may or may not have taken pictures for the memory and to later post when the boys got married one day. Perhaps he also kept the photos for blackmail, but all of this may or may not have happened.</p><p> </p><p>When Tsukki wakes again, he is definitely more hot than he was before, but he smiled as the soft snores of Kuroo and Bokuto hit his ears. So that hadn't been a dream, they were really here. He carefully sat up and looked over at both sides to find his boyfriends around him like a wall between him and the world.</p><p>His heart warms at the picture before he slides out of bed, careful not to jostle the other three, and he heads into the kitchen. Kei finds his mom working on what looks like dinner. Was he really asleep for that long? Gosh. He looked down, a little embarrassed before walking over and grabbing some vegetable to cut. His mom looks up a bit startled at the sudden presence beside her, but she doesn't argue and they stand in comfortable silence together.</p><p>"They're very nice young men" his mother comments suddenly and he knows exactly who she's talking about.</p><p>He blushes just the tiniest bit "They are. They mean a lot to me, and I honestly wouldn't be who I am now without them" he admits.</p><p>"I'm glad you found them Kei, it makes a mother happy knowing her youngest son is going to be taken care of forever" she smiles brightly.</p><p>Tsukki smiles too "I'm glad you feel better now" he says before adding the vegetable to the pot of cooked meat.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo is the first to wake up and panics for a second when there is a noticeable space empty, but calms when he smells food being cooked. Kei must be helping his sweet mom. The messy haired teen sits up and stretches his arms before waking the other two up. Akaashi wakes up like a prince in a fairytale with perfect lighting and clear eyes, soft skin and pink lips. Bokuto yawns and rolls off the bed before popping up with the blanket on his head. What a lovable big dork.</p><p>"Where's Tsukki?" Bo asks with another yawn.</p><p>Kuroo points to the door "In the kitchen cooking I think" he replies and stands up to head out of the room.</p><p>The other two follow closely behind and make their way into the dining room and kitchen area. They all freeze at the sight ahead though, in awe at the beauty Kei hides under harsh stares and witty words. There was their Firefly in the kitchen alone steaming dumplings and sauteing some assorted vegetables. His shirt being oversized slipped off his shoulder and the setting sun casted a sun-kissed glow around the youngest.</p><p>Kei turns around and smiles brightly "My mom and brother decided to go out and eat so we could have some time alone" he explains "Dinner is ready if you are."</p><p>Bokuto nods vigorously "Yes please Tsukki! We're all starving" he admits for all of them.</p><p>"Well there's plenty" Kei says as he sets everything down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>They enjoy the meal and have conversations full of laughter and jokes before the older three washed the dished. It was only fair really. Afterwards, they all went out to the back and laid out on the green, looking up at the clear skies. The older three were in awe a little, after all in Tokyo there isn't many clear nights like this. The stars and moons seemed to smile down on them and shine brighter just for them.</p><p>Though the view is incredible, the older three find their gazes elsewhere, on a certain blond middle blocker. Kei is gazing up with eyes full of childlike wonder at the sky. Finally he turns to look at his boyfriends, his gold eyes glowing and his skin seeming flawless on the lighting.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Tsukki asks shyly.</p><p>Kuroo sighs and grins "The most beautiful sight ever of course. Our Firefly, our Moonshine brightening the darkness more than the stars ever could.</p><p>Kei blushes a rosy pink and turns away, but his head doesn't turn far when Akaashi gently grabs Kei's chin and kisses him sweetly. "Kruoo speaks the truth Firefly. You are beautiful to us."</p><p>Tsukishime smiles and looks over at the third years who are smiling just as fondly as Akaashi. He stands and sits on Kuroo's lap before kissing the older teen's lips roughly "If I'm so beautiful, then take me" he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto smirk at each other before Bo picks Tsukki up bridal style "You might wanna tell your family to stay out later" The owl like teen warns as the group walks back to Kei's room.</p><p>The youngest smiles innocently "They figured we'd do it anyways" he stats as they walk into his neat room. As he's pushed onto the bed and the door closes behind Akaashi, he knew right away that tonight was going to be a lot of fun</p><p>They end up going the whole way which was surprising, but then they found themselves in a similar position as before. Kuroo behind Tsukki and Akaashi in the the middle with Bo behind him. It was perefect. The blond had fallen asleep quickly after their session and the older three smiled adoringly at him.</p><p>"Our precious Firefly, our Moonshine" Kuroo mumbles and kisses Kei's ear before getting situated and falling asleep.</p><p>Bo and Akaashi smile at each other "He really is our precious moonlight isn't he Akaashi" Bokuto stats, eyes falling shut.</p><p>“He is" Akaashi confirms fondly before he too lets his eyes droops shut and allows sleep to finish taking them away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>